<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snap by dontbecruelx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432073">Snap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx'>dontbecruelx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentines Prompts 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Bones, Creepy Erwin, Head empty just this, Kidnapping, M/M, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:06:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t mean for it to hurt. He didn’t mean to break his wrist while he was doing it. But it happened, and he had him there. So it was okay. Everything was perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentines Prompts 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: First night</p>
<p>Thanks, Jade! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was almost Valentine’s Day, and Erwin just couldn’t help himself anymore. He’d tried and tried and tried, but Levi still rejected him. He didn’t know why. A twenty-year age difference didn’t matter when it was between adults, did it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Levi kept forcing him away. “I don’t like you!” He’d spit. “Fuck off and leave me alone before you regret it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was so small though. So easy. “I’d love to see you try.” Erwin breathed into his ear and earned himself a slap around the face. He was so beautiful when he was angry. Erwin was sure he’d never laid eyes on such a picturesque being before in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d tried everything. So he came up with the only logical solution.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t mean for it to hurt. He didn’t mean to break his wrist while he was doing it. But it happened, and he had him there. So it was okay. Everything was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin had spent a long time preparing for the moment he’d finally be able to have him to himself. It made him ache with want and lust and everything in between. He finally had him! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hardly contain himself. He’d spent months soundproofing the room, making sure it was all locked up nicely, just in case his love wanted to escape. Just in case he ever got feisty. But Erwin was sure. He was sure that eventually, he would love him back. It would just take a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Levi opened his eyes Erwin beamed. “Good morning, beautiful.” He hummed. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes widened. “Where am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Erwin just smiled. “Your new home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi tried to move but winced in pain. Erwin was at his side in moments but Levi flinched away from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason that made Erwin angry. He grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in close, their noses almost touching. “I’m sorry…” He sighed. “It’s just… you put up such a fight.” He pulled his shirt to the side, exposing the purple bruise around Levi’s neck. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi couldn’t move his arm. “It’ll heal.” He said. “But I can't take you to a doctor, you understand that, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t respond. Not at first anyway. He just ripped Erwin’s hand away and sank back into the pillows of his new bed. And Erwin preened. He’d spent a long time picking out the perfect sheets for him. The black silk suited him just right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just do what you want to me and let me go, you sick fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Erwin smiled, pulling the blankets down and exposing Levi’s bare bottom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll do what I want. But I won’t ever let you go, Levi.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Your comments and kudos make my entire day! &lt;3 </p>
<p>You can find me on twitter @dontbecruelx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>